


April Showers

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Ford learns a new spell and shows off to Fiddleford.





	April Showers

Fiddleford rarely reads in his enormous, dusty living room, but when he does, he has the fire place lit up as he lays across his plumb, velvet couch reading one of Twain’s works. As the blond lays on his stomach, reading and listening to the cracking of burning wood, loud knocks on the door causes him to sit up and walk towards the door, leaving the clapping of bare feet walking across marble.

The moment Fiddleford opens the door, the visitor rushes inside, “Fiddleford! I have something I really want to show you!” said Stanford, holding his journal up.

“I’m flattered that ya always prefer me to witness your discovery, sugar,” Fiddleford smirked leaning against the doorway.

“Of course, you’re the only one I know who has a fascination for the supernatural like I do.”

“I am a vampire, after all.”

“Yes of course,” Stanford awkwardly cleared his throat, “Anyway, I was reading the book that you lent to me and I came upon a spell that will highly perk your interest.”

“Like that aphrodisiac ya tested months ago?” Fiddleford flashed a toothy grin, arching his brows. Stanford turns red and hides his face behind his journal.

“I – assure you this spell will fully benefit you in a sustainable way, Fidds. As I was saying, I found a spell that can make the sky rain actual blood.”

“Hmm, I’m listening,” Fidds replied.

“According to the spell book, the spell can only work if the half moon is out and since tonight, we have a half moon it’s the right time for me to cast this spell. You wouldn’t happen to have a glass for me to use, would you?” 

“Hang on a minute, Ford,” said Fidds and heads back to the living room. The vampire opens a cabinet, pulls out a wine glass and heads back to the door.

“Here ya go, Ford,” said Fidds, handing the glass to Ford.

“Thank you, Fidds,” said Ford and walks out of the mansion. Ford opens his journal, flipping the pages until he finds what he’s looking for and starts reading the words out loud. As Ford does the incantation, he starts using his finger to draw symbols while Fidds watches by the doorway. When Ford stops, he puts his journal inside his coat and pulls out an umbrella as the clouds begin to form. As the thunder roars and the drops start pouring down, Ford takes the glass and stretches his arm out to collect the drops.

Once the glass is full, Ford goes back to the front door and hands the glass to Fidds. The vampire lifts the glass into the light and his eyes widened when he realizes the liquid is deep red. He swirls the liquid around, takes a whiff and the strong familiar scent of rust causes his eyes to dilate, and he downs the entire beverage.

“Oh, that’s blood alright,” Fidds sighed and licks his lips clean, “You’ve outdone yourself, sugar.” The blond stretches his arm out to collect more blood into his glass and drinks it again while Ford looks on with glee and pride.

“This won’t do, I need to get more than that,” said Fiddleford, discarding the emptied glass and makes his way out.

“Fiddleford, no! You can’t just go outside, you’ll ruin your clothes!” said Ford, halting Fidds from stepping outside.

“You’re right, how forgetful of me,” said Fidds and starts taking off his shirt and sweat pants.

“Fidds!” Ford gasped, turning redder than blood as he watches the blond stripping himself and strutting out to the rain naked. Fidds collects the raining blood in his cupped hands and sips it while being drenched in the rain. Fidds moans with delight as he licks off the blood from shoulder to hand like a cat and does the same to his other arm. Ford stands with his mouth open as he watches the vampire quenching his thirst in a primal and yet arousing matter. The researcher gulps and clinches on to his coat, watching Fidds bathing in blood while sucking some of it off his fingers. 

“Won’t ya join me, Ford? The blood’s quite warm,” Fidds asked, licking more blood off his hand.

“I – I rather stay here and watch,” Ford blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“Ya enjoying this so far?” Fidds smirked, stroking his chest with one hand and licking off the blood from another. Ford takes a deep breath and nods and lets out a shuddering sigh. The vampire smiles at the researcher and turns his back on him as he continues drinking and bathing in the blood. Ford feels himself getting hotter and weaker as he watches the blood sliding down from Fidds’s back to his firm yet plump buttocks while his milky white skin gets painted in deep red. Ford quickly steps away from the doorway, leaving the umbrella behind, and leans against the nearest wall as he takes a few breaths. 

Ford doesn’t mean for the spell to go like this, but Fidds somehow finds a way to bring sex into any experiment that he participates in and no matter how hard the man tries to keep it professional he always ends up being seduced to obey the vampire’s every whim. Not that Stanford has a problem with sex, especially when it involves with Fiddleford, but he wishes he has more will power to resist enough to focus on his research and record his discoveries in his journals. However, the researcher couldn’t think clearly as he palms his clothed erection and lets out a faint whimper. Ford walks back to the doorway and sees that Fidds still has his back turned, enjoying himself as he’s now covered in blood and his hair soaked and red. 

“Fuck it,” Ford breathes out and pulls out a test tube to collect the blood drops. Once he has his sample, the brunette strips himself naked and steps outside, letting the blood shower all over him as he walks up to Fidds and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face against his neck.

“Hmm, what kept ya, sugar?” Fidds asked with a grin, reaching his hand back to cup Ford’s head. Ford replies by pressing his lips against the vampire’s and moving his big hands up to his chest as his twelve fingers trail across the smooth skin and gently pinch his nipples. When Ford’s tongue enters Fidds’s mouth, he moans as he tastes the strong rust and a bit of sweetness on his tongue. Suddenly captivated by the new taste, Ford then starts sucking on Fidds’s tongue to sample more blood. The vampire lets out a moan into his lover’s mouth and pulls away to turn around and pull Ford towards another kiss. 

Fidds runs his hands through Ford’s wet hair as he drinks deeply into the kiss while the other moves his hands down to his ass and roughly gropes his cheeks. The men moan into each other’s kiss as their bodies are explored by both the blood and their hands. Fiddleford lowers one of his hands to Stanford’s hard length and starts stroking it, he then breaks away from the kiss and leans against his neck as he licks the blood off his skin. Stanford mewls from the touch as he tilts his head back for Fiddleford to get more access to his neck and holds his lover closer while thrusting himself into his hand.

“How’s the taste?” Fidds whispered, pressing his forehead against Ford’s.

“W-what?” Ford murmured, too overwhelmed by a carnal high.

“The blood, how does it taste?” the vampire purred as he strokes his lover faster. Ford runs his tongue down from Fidds’s jaw to his neck and sucks the blood off his skin, causing the vampire to shiver and coo. 

“Pretty good,” Ford replied in a sultry tone.

The vampire loudly gasps when Ford pushes him down with his back against the muddy ground. Ford then lifts up Fidds’s legs as he spreads them wide, positions his throbbing dick against his entrance and sheaths himself into him as his lover cries out at the sudden impalement. Ford then roughly thrusts his hips and growls as his dick repeatedly pounds into the vampire. Arching up his back, Fidds mewls and gasps at the sensation as his fingers dig deeper into the mud.

Ford leans towards Fidds, plants his lips on his neck and sucks the blood off him, savoring the taste in his tongue once more and speeds up his thrusting. Fidds moans louder as he reaches for Ford and grabs his hair. Ford’s hand moves his hand towards Fidds’s leaking erection and strokes it as he bites onto his shoulder and growls against his ear. The blood continues to rain over the lovers as they groan and grind against each other, engulfed in primal lust. Ford plows himself into Fidds one last time and they cry out their orgasm as they release their seed. 

The men fall on their sides and gasp for air as they lay on the blood and mud. At the same time, the raining blood suddenly turns to water, washing the blood off the men’s bodies.

“Oh, goddamn, sugar!” Fiddleford gasped and lets out a laugh.   
Stanford chuckles and kisses Fidds on the forehead, “I know it’s not the same as me being a werewolf but-.”

“Nah, darlin’ it’s just as good. Let’s get back inside,” said Fidds, getting on his feet and giving Ford a hand. Ford takes Fidds’s hand, gets pulled up and the lovers make their way back to the mansion. After a quick shower, Ford and Fidds are dressed in robes as they sit by the fire.

“So, did you get your fill from the blood rain?” asked Ford.

“Yes, I did. I haven’t felt this full like ever,” said Fidds, laying his head on Ford’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist, “It was kind of ya to offer me such a fine feast, darlin’.”

“That’s good! With this spell, you can nourish yourself without feeding off people!” Ford replied excitedly. Fidds, however, gives him a questioning look. “Not that I have a problem with you sucking other people’s, but I mean - wouldn’t people get concern with the disappearances occurring in this town?”

“True, but Gravity Falls isn’t like other towns. Nobody bothers to look for nobodies here. My family sure didn’t,” Fidds sighed.

“I see. Still depressing though.”

“I know,” Fidds muttered, “Besides, I doubt that magic cloud rained only on my property.”

“Shit!” Ford smacked his own forehead, “You’re right, that spell must have affected the whole town. Everybody will be losing their minds when they find traces of blood everywhere!” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. No one’s gonna figure out that ya did this,” said Fidds, trailing circles on Ford’s exposed chest.

“I was hoping that I found a practical solution to-,” Ford sighed and rubs the bridge of his nose, “Fiddleford, you know I enjoy you drinking my blood, but I know what sampled from me isn’t enough. You need to drain someone completely to sustain yourself and you can’t keep doing-.” 

Fiddleford silences Stanford by placing a finger against his lips, “Stanford, I’m a vampire. I need to kill like ya need to breathe, it’s my nature and nothing can change that.”

Ford takes Fidds’s hand and holds it against his own cheek, “I’m sorry. I sometimes forget what you are.”

“Are ya afraid of me?”

“No, never.”

“Do ya trust me?”

“Of course.”

Fidds grins as he takes Ford’s face and pulls him forward as their foreheads touch each other, “Are ya still my sweet, brave Stanford?”

“Always,” Ford replied, and the two men share a chaste, loving kiss. Ford and Fidds hold hands as they walk out of the living room and ascend upstairs to the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by week long rain storms.


End file.
